


build ourselves a fire

by deereynolds



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deereynolds/pseuds/deereynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, badger and skinny pete and the rest of their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	build ourselves a fire

They use the money Walt gave them and go in together on a house.  It's small and white, and if you didn't pay attention to the surroundings, it was down right suburban.  There's one bedroom, one bathroom, and a basement.  They wanted to save some of the money for a rainy day, or maybe just a boring day.  Skinny Pete gets the bedroom because he officially called dibs, so Badger moves a mattress down to the basement.  Sometimes if they're really drunk they sleep together in the upstairs bedroom. 

xxx

They order pizzas and smoke pot and sometimes it's as if nothing bad ever happened.  Sometimes they think about Jesse.  Wonder if he's dead or alive or God knows what.  Sometimes they convince themselves Jesse will walk through the front door someday, act like nothing happened.  They know it's impractical though, because Jesse doesn't even know they live here.

xxx

They steer clear of crystal meth.  Skinny Pete went to rehab.  So did Badger.  It wasn't the first time for either of them, but they wholeheartedly agreed it would be their last.  After that, they're done with meth.  They agree that it's no good, eating away at their brains.  The pass the days sober for the most part.  Pot doesn't count.  Neither does booze. 

xxx

Badger starts classes for graphic design.  Thinks maybe he'll draw video games.  Or maybe be a tattoo artist.  (He's not exactly sure _what_ a graphic designer does.) As far as he's concerned, the world's his oyster right about now.  Skinny Pete always says he'll come to a class sometime, never goes through with it.  He's too busy working.  He's got an honest-to-God job.  Flipping burgers.  He figures it's better to be working than not. 

xxx

Sometimes they pretend that they're still just two stoners who sling meth on the side and party with their friends.  That isn't the case anymore.  They're just two stoners who have been through hell.  They don't deal anymore.  All their friends are dead and gone.

xxx

Skinny Pete goes to therapy now.  So does Badger. 


End file.
